particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Liberty
The Sons of Liberty are a Libertarian party in the Respublica Dranii, founded in 2539 when the country was still known as the Dranian Imperium. History In late 2538, A young historian and philosopher from Saltus Sancta Maria, Magadonia, named Judas Mulderrigwrote his treatise on Libertarianism, "Common Sense Through Government Nonintervention."An instant bestseller, new talk in the country about Libertarianism arose. With great buzz about the new movement, Mulderrig was convinced on his book tour to form a party officially and make a run for government service. In early 2539, he began sitting in on debate in the Kloister as chair of the newly formed Nationalist-Libertarian Party. By the election of 2542, Mulderrig's notoriety within the government and appearance for the populace were high enough to bring about a revolution in the Legislative and Executive branches. Mulderrig won the position of Praetor, coming up from second place in the first round to take the position in the second round, with his Party winning 29% of the Kloister. Mulderrig was crowned Praetor under the Regnal name Judas Nero Seraphael, and his first order of business was the proposal of a new Cabinet, in coalition with the then-majority Socialist-Labour Party. Placing his advisors in the the positions of Trade and Industry, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Finance, Defense, and Justice, Mulderrig now had a good foothold in the government. By the 2548, the Nationalist-Libertarian Party and the only other operational party of the Freeminded People's Party began work on a renaming of the country, and worked together to form a new Styling entrenched in ancient Roman principle. The Head of State would be known as the Gravis rather than Praetor, the Legislature as the Lexate rather than Kloister, and the subnational entities as Provinces rather than Demesnes, and the state would now be known as the Respublica Dranii. As well the next year, the two Parties reformed the Lexate from its 750 seat configuration to its current of 2606 265 seats, and sponsored a resolution making the official language of the state and records Latin. The Respublica was generally quiet until 2571, with some elections passing with no bills being introduced. That year, though, a Communist party appeared and started a political struggle between themselves and a colition of the Freeminded People's Party and the Nationalist-Libertarian Party. Fearing a takeover of Communist-Socialism, Mulderrig called upon his party to form a Militia in the event of the Communists overstepping their boundaries. However, the FPP and NLP coalition managed to keep the Communists at bay, and in 2591, the Communist Party dissolved. The Bloc Race By 2596, the Respublica Dranii was seen by the Mulderrig and his Party as a Libertarian Utopia, needing very little change. However, the elections in 2596 brought about a whole new Dynamic, with a bloc of conservative Christian parties forming and working in opposition to the Libertarian regime. The Spenocratic, Family and Tradition Party, and DustintmlParties together formed this new Conservative bloc, and began working towards a more Theocratic and Large-government political sphere. The FPP and NLP still held a coalition majority, but Mulderrig saw the winds of change coming. The next year, he held a Party Convention to reassess the situation of the Party and the Government. He changed the Party name to the Libertarian Party, feeling that the Nationalistic side wasn't accurate to the party's goals. At the same meeting, the Defense Advisor was changed to Thomas Sanderson, a close advisor to the Libertarian Militia, taking the reigns from Colonel Kenneth Spencer, who moved to Interior Advisor. Spencer was replacing General Teagan Sanders, who resigned citing a need to move in a different career direction. Longtime Education and Culture advisor, Garrett Munro, had a political falling out with the Party and resigned to save his friendship with Mulderrig. Mulderrig appointed Jason Wolski in his place. At this same convention in 2597, the Party took a poll of its party for the Militia, finding that 98% of the party owned at least one firearm, 57% were at least part-time volunteer members of the party militia, and 8% are full-time standing members involved in its infastructure. 92% were in favor of major action in the event of government oppresion in the form of law looking against Libertarianism. Of the 92%: 29% favored founding a new free province to the east; 31% favored armed rebellion in civil war; 21% favored secession of friendly provinces; 19% favored total revolution of the government. A naval branch, as well, was formed at this meeting, with the primary shipyard of the militia operating out of Mulderrig's port hometown of Saltus Sancta Maria, in Magadonia. The Admiral in Charge of Naval Operations was Colonel Kenneth Spencer, operating with the Breveted rank of Fleet Admiral. The Sons of Liberty After the election of 2600, this Militia would finally be activated. The Christian Bloc had proposed and passed a flat 10% income tax, and this robbery on the behalf of the government, as the Party saw it, would not do. Mulderrig sent the word to his generals to activate the reserve militia, with orders to begin occupation of Magadonia and Loren, including the Capital at Clearwater. Two naval battlegroups were activated as well, with the Flagship destroyer Destiny, forming a battle group with 8 other ships 9 miles off the Loren coast, and the destroyer John Stuart Mill forming a battle group with 4 others off Magadonia's Saltus Sancta Maria. The Libertarian Navy at this time consisted of 23 capital ships and 186 minor ships. Mulderrig released several notices around the country of this armed action, stating that he had no intent to declare war on the government, nor to overthrow the current government, nor to make any action but to soldily refuse to pay the income tax and to protect any citizen who didn't wish to be robbed thus by the government. The Christian Coalition reponded by forming its own militia and positioning units on the borders with Loren and Magadonia. Tensions were high, but no shots were fired and law and order was maintained, with no tax being collected from the Libertarians. It was during this harsh period of tension that Mulderrig formed the new name for the Party, the Sons of Liberty, after coining the name during an argument over the tax. Feeling this best described the Party's passion, he cast aside the placeholder Libertarian Party name. After the formation of the Progressive Patriot's Party, a new Tax of 5% came along, and eased tensions somewhat. The Sons of Liberty pushed to rid the country of the tax unsuccessfully, but began focusing on fixing the other affronts to Libertarianism in the Country. On March 6, 2604, disgruntled former Spenocrat and Radical Christian Jon Coima pulled a revolver and fired five shots at Sons of Liberty Foreign Advisor Jason McLeod while he was on his way to a party meeting in Clearwater. McLeod was hit three times, while the assassin Coima was mortally wounded by three militiamen nearby. Before his death, Coima admitted to radical Christian view and being a member of the Christian Coaliton, but wasn't identified as a Spenocrat until the former Spenocratic party, now the National Movement for Civic Democracy, admitted to being his former party, but had banished him for his radical attempts at goading the party to armed action towards the Sons of Liberty in Loren. McLeod made a full recovery, and resigned from his Foreign Advisor post. He intends to move to Báyit shél Qapit'alizm after he stays with the party through the nextelection. He is moving there with his family and with a company of 500 men under his command to form a Private Military Company, Alpha Beta Veranda Security. McLeod will act as CEO and Financial Officer, while tactical control of the company remains with Executive officer Caleb MacDonald. George Sears was appointed the new Foreign Advisor. Shavers of Humanity A radical anti-beard group known as the Shavers of Humanity began a campaign against beards in the Respublica in October 2613. Calling for a Beard Tax or ban, the Shavers singled out Mulderrig as a main proponent of beards, accusing him of lowering the morals and progress of the nation. The Shavers were led by Topher Faulkner, a distant cousin of Aristotle Faulkner, founder of the oil magnate Faulkner Oil Company. Aristotle Faulkner was notably a close friend of Judas Mulderrig during his early days in the government before his death in 2547. Topher Faulkner is a distant relative believed to have never met Aristotle and has no ties to Mulderrig through such a network. On April 8, 2615, Shavers founder Topher Faulkner along with 81 armed followers attacked the Sons of Liberty party headquarters during a meeting of party leaders in Saltus Sancta Maria. Their intention was to kill Mulderrig and other leaders of the party who, in their minds, were responsible for blocking their anti-beard agenda. During the armed battle that ensued, the Shavers critically wounded Mulderrig. He was shot five times; once in the chest, twice in the left arm, once in the left hand which was shot through, and once in his left leg, in which his tibia was chipped by a bullet. Due to the extent of his injuries, he was comatose for over a week. He was also hospitalised at St. Mary's Hospital in Saltus Sancta Maria for over a month, enduring long surgeries and recovery followed by months of arduous rehabilitation. Also wounded were Lexate members Michael Osterhaut, Mathew Georgevich, and Taylor Keller. Osterhaut and Georgevich made rapid recoveries but Keller's wounds were more serious and he spent a month in hospital. The Shavers also killed ML and Sons of Liberty Trade and Industry adviser Dustin Northrop. The Sons of Liberty Militia on-site and called in after the attack killed 41 Shavers, including Faulkner, wounded another 22 and forced the surrender of the rest. Eight militiamen were also killed in the battle with over 50 wounded. Faulkner, who along with the rest of the radical Shavers was notably highly disheveled at the time of the attack, left a prerecorded message to a friend explaining that this attack was their last hope for civilization. Shavers close to the radical members say that they had in recent weeks grown distant and increasingly unstable. The remaining shavers elected to disband their group and abandon their attempts to legislate against beards. In the aftermath of the attack, Foreign Adviser George Sears served as Acting Consul, with his aide Ryan Nichols serving as interim foreign adviser. ML Louis Cote was named as the new Trade and Industry Adviser. A few days after the attack Acting Consul Sears attended the funeral for the late Trade and Industry Adviser Dustin Northrop. He then left to attend the funerals of the eight Sons of Liberty militiamen who were killed in the firefight at the party headquarters. Sears also made a brief announcement to Dranians that such vicious assaults in the name of ideology were unconscionable. "We as a people stand for the rights of all to believe what they want without any aggression against them for it. Just as we made no agression against Faulkner and his radical cult, we had expected the same through the understanding of difference in ideology. However, this man took his ideas and turned them into a war, infringing on the lives and liberty of not only the men and women at Liberty Hall that day, but against all free men in our country and world today. April Eighth must stand as a reminder that liberty stands for the belief in self, but not the sin of pushing the self upon others." Consul Mulderrig , but has steadily been recovering since. Doctors at St. Mary's Hospital say the biggest obstacles to his recovery were repairing Cabinetary Leadership Head of Government: Judas Mulderrig Foreign Advisor: George Sears Internal Affairs: Colonel Kenneth Spencer Finance: Joseph Cox II Defense: Thomas Sanderson Justice: Garrence Benoit Infastructure and Transport: Tyler-James Leslie Grimshaw Health and Social Services: Evan Lucas Education and Culture: Jason Wolski Food and Agriculture: Cal Woodward Environment and Tourism: Mark Farney Trade and Industry: Dustin Northrop Current Members of the Lexate 1. Judas Mulderrig 2. George Sears 3. Colonel Kenneth Spencer 4. Joseph Cox II 5. Thomas Sanderson 6. Garrence Benoit 7. Tyler-James Leslie Grimshaw 8. Evan Lucas 9. Jason Wolski 10. Cal Woodward 11. Mark Farney 12. Dustin Northrop 13. Steven Cote 14. Louis Cote 15. Michael Osterhaut 16. Steven Lane 17. Jack Moore 18. Jake Boyer 19. Mathew Georgevich 20. Scott Savoie 21. Matt Bennin 22. Jason Casey 23. Andrew MacDonald 24. Josh MacDonald 25. Taylor Aragorn Keller 26. Robert James Goldade Category:Political parties in Dankuk